


Peace was never an option

by Meero125



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: A story about Erik Lensherr trying to make peace with a human





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had that obsession about that story few weeks ago. I don't know how it will proceed or even if it will, but I had to write it.  
> I need to mention that English is not my mother tongue, so excuse me for any mistakes.  
> And of course I own nothing of X-Men or characters

April moved the mop over the bright ground, avoiding the stares of the two men sitting to a nearby table to her body. She saw her colleague, Marcus standing behind the marble island arranging the glasses and bottles of different drinks and sighed. He was a few years older than her, but he's been working here for more than five years, and he was her neighbor.  
When her mother died a few weeks ago, she became alone. He asked her to work with him at the diner and bar he's working in. She refused at first. She was twenty two, but she was still virgin. Her Jewish mother raised her strictly after her father died when she was a baby. This is why she couldn't accept the idea of working among drunk men to late night. But she was running out of money. Her mother was a poor tailor and was making only enough money to survive with her only daughter. So, eventually she decided to accept the job in the bar as a cleaning servant, not a waitress. Although this didn't protect her from the bold looks of Matias, the diner owner, who was sitting now with his friend, Manuel, watching her body curves and bare legs as she leaned during her work.  
She ignored their rude eyes and moved the bucket back to the bathroom. When she came back she found a new customer. His eyes met hers for a moment as he took the glass of beer from Marcus. She wiped her hands in her short skirt and moved to stand beside her colleague wondering about the new customer. It was obvious he was a stranger. She's never seen him in the town, and he didn't look like a native citizen. She didn't know she was staring at him, until he raised his eyes to her, and she swallowed before moving her eyes to Matias as he spoke to the new guy. She couldn't hear what they were saying as she thought about that young man. He had the most beautiful and hypnotic eyes she's ever seen. Their bluish coloration was extremely adorable. His brown hair was not less.  
She moved to help Marcus cleaning the counter, when the stranger held his beer and moved to join Matias and his friend at their table. She watched them as they talked and hit their glasses together, before the three of them froze momentarily, the stranger's mouth holding a big grin. From her place behind the island, she could see the man turning his forearm so the numbers meet their gazes. She froze herself realizing what those numbers mean and how her employer had dealt with people having that mark. She held her breath when she saw Matias taking a silver dagger from his belt trying to hit the stranger, who twisted his hand and took the dagger from him. She gasped panicked when she saw him pinning Matias' hand into the table using the dagger, causing him to scream in pain. She stepped back putting her hands on her mouth, when she saw Marcus pointing a gun to the stranger and threatening him.  
The stranger looked calmly at Marcus, and held his gaze on the gun, which moved to point towards Manuel, and she saw the trigger pulled alone and shooting him. She screamed as she saw the man falling dead and the dagger fly from the stranger's hand to dig deeply into her neighbor's chest draining the soul out of him, then flying back to the man, who dig it again into Matias' hand causing him to scream again. The tears ran down April's face in fear and sadness, while the stranger never paid her any attention as if she was air. He took another sip of his beer and Matias asked him, "Who are you?"  
The man had a deep breath and replied in a freezing tone, "Let's say, I'm Frankenstein's monster."  
Her body shivered when he got up and walked to her. She whimpered in horror as he approached staring at the photo on the wall behind her continuing, "And I'm looking for my creator."  
She gasped again when the gun flied from dead Marcus' hand to the stranger's hand, before he pulls the trigger killing her employer. She cried silently to watch all that violence and blood, and to know she must be next.  
When the stranger turned to look at her, she shook her head whispering, "Please, don't kill me."  
He looked at her shaking body, and threw the gun away, before he walks to the door and leaves. She looked around her for a moment staring at the three dead bodies, then ran out of the diner as fast as she could. She was praying no one heard the two shots and no one meets her. She ran heading to her home between the trees, avoiding the main road to not to meet anyone. But not all our wishes come true. As she ran looking around her, she cried when she hit someone. She raised her eyes to meet the same blue eyes that she saw adorable a few minutes ago. She stepped back in horror and begged, "Please, don't hurt me."  
He walked slowly towards her, "Why are you running as if the devil is chasing you?"  
She noticed his English had an accent, but she replied with shaking voice, "I have to leave?"  
He asked amazed, "Leave?!"  
She looked behind her and begged again, "Please, let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. I'm leaving the town. No one will ever know what happened."  
He held her arm firmly and her body shook as he talked, "Why are you afraid of them? What are you hiding? What did you do?"  
She shook her head violently, "I did nothing. I swear. But I have to go. They will think I did that. They will think I killed them."  
He wondered, "Why would they think so?"  
She looked behind her again as she heard voices away from them, "Please. Let's get away from her. They will hurt me. Please."  
He looked at her not understanding for a moment, then pulled her with him, "This way."  
She followed him as he pulled her running away from the voices, till they reached a car parking in a side road. He pushed her inside the car and moved to sit behind the steering wheel. He drove so fast that she held onto the door afraid of falling of the seat. He saw it by the corner of his eye and grinned amused. She noticed it, so she sat back slowly gazing him with a hostile eye.  
For more than an hour he drove silently out of the town, till she asked, "Where are you going?"  
He didn't reply for a moment, then answered, "I have a room in a motel not far from your town. We will have to stay there till we decide what to do with you."  
She stared at him panicked, "What do you mean to do with me? Are you killing me? If you're going to kill me, why don't you just kill me here and leave as you did with them?"  
His gaze hardened and focused on the road. She scanned him then asked with shaking words, "You are going to rape me then kill me, right? All men are alike. You are just like Matias and his friend."  
He gave her a side gaze, "Who's Matias?"  
Her tears fell in pain and fear, "He's one of the guys you've just killed. The last one. He was the diner owner."  
He didn't reply as he parked the car in front of a small motel on the highway and got out of it. She hesitated, so he moved to open the door for her and asked, "Are you coming?"  
She swallowed, "Will you...."  
He cut her off, "I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you are worried about."  
She sighed and got down walking with him to his room.  
In there, he took off his jacket and turned to ask her, "I didn't know your name."  
She replied, "April, April Brandon."  
He gave her a hand to shake, "I'm Erik. Erik Lehnsherr."  
She gave him her hand slowly watching his face trying to figure out what were his intentions. He let her hand and moved to a small refrigerator, "Are you hungry?"  
She shook her head and he asked, "A drink maybe?"  
She whispered, "Thank you."  
He got a bottle of beer and sat on the edge of his bed. She didn't move a muscle and her eyes followed him in expectancy. He waved to her to use the armchair by the door. She sat down slowly and had a deep breath, "Why did you kill them?"  
He stared at her for a moment, then his eyes started to scan her body starting with her brown curls that she held in a ponytail, to her hazelnut eyes, small lips, thin body that was not lacking feminine curves. Her shirt failed to hide her not-small breasts. And her tight skirt reached her knee level showing the tanned skin of her legs. His eyes raised to meet hers as he talked, "I don't think you feel much sorry for them, April."  
She swallowed, "I do feel sorry for Marcus. He was my colleague and my neighbor. He brought me that job after my mum has died."  
He shrugged, "But he never tried to protect you from your employer, did he? I don't know if you should feel grateful for him to bring you such a job, or grateful for me to kill him for that."  
She shook her head, "I never needed his protection."  
Erik chuckled, "What? You could protect yourself from that man and other drunk men? You want to tell me no one of them never touched you or sexually harassed you?"  
She got up and asked him angrily, "What do you want from me? Why are you asking these questions? If you think you have the right to insult me just because you helped me, then you're totally wrong. Thank you for your help, but I'm not allowing anyone to hurt me anymore."  
She moved to the door to open it, but she gasped, when she heard it locking alone. She turned to him panicked and asked, "How did you do that? How did the knife and the gun jumped into your hand back there in the bar?"  
He smirked and moved his fingers in the air, "I use my hands well, very well."  
She looked at his hands in fear and heard him, "Sit down, April. I'm not going to hurt you. And I apologize for my words. I didn't mean to insult you."  
She sighed and moved to take the beer from his hand and gulping a big amount, then sitting down beside him, "I don't know what to do. I haven't known what to do since my mum died. I'm lost. I should die. I've no one to live for. No one will miss me. No one will care if I died."  
He sighed and stared at the door in front of them, "I know how it feels to be alone. I know how it feels to lose your mother. But that never means you should die. You should survive. You should be strong."  
She shook her head and her voice lowered, "You don't know how it feels to be a lonely girl, a Jewish girl that lives alone. Everyone looks at you as a prey. They see you of a lower rank. You are cheap in their eyes, you are available for everyone. You should be taken by all men in the town. All men look at you as a ripe fruit that should be eaten. Their looks at me, their words, their movements. You will never understand that."  
He moved his hand to hold her cold small hand and rubbed it, "I'm sorry, April."  
She wipe a tear that escaped her eye and continued, "I've been living here since I was born. My father died when I was three. Mother had never married after his death. They never accepted her since she came here, because of her religion. She raised me on her religion and I went to a Christian school. My friends never accepted me as well. But as I grew up, I could see how they looked at me, at my body. But they never had the courage to be my real friends. Marcus was Christian, but he was our neighbor since I was born. He was kind. And I suffered after my mum's died. This is why he offered me that low job, a servant in a bar. No one would ever hire me for a better job anyway, so I had to take it, to live, to survive, to not to starve."  
Erik was listening to her with his eyebrows furrowed, then got up and approached the window, "So, after that miserable life in that fucking place, what do you intend to do, Brandon? Will you go back? Or will you just leave?"  
She followed him and watched the sun settings, "If I stayed, they would think I killed Matias. They know he used to annoy me with his words and....."  
She paused for a moment to have a deep breath, then went on, "They see me as a freak. Although most of them wanted to...."  
She paused again and he scanned her pained face, then asked, "You want to have vengeance? We can hurt them as they hurt you all those years."  
She shook her head and locked her eyes to his, "No, I just want to be left alone as I always was. I don't wish to hurt them, and wish they don't hurt me either. I want to leave."  
He turned to face her, "If you would like, I can help you get out of here."  
She asked interested, "Where are you going?"  
He sighed and moved to get a big picture and put it on the wall using pushing pins, "I'm going to Miami."  
She approached the wall staring at the man in the picture, before turning to him, "This man, he knew Matias and Manuel. He was in a picture with them back there in the bar."  
Erik didn't move his eyes away as he whispered, "This man killed my parents."  
She frowned, "What? Why?"  
He sighed and turned to look at her, "It's a long story. I can tell you all of it in our way out of here."  
She looked worried, "But I need to go to my house. I need to bring money and clothes. And some other stuff. Matias people could be waiting for me their. They must be sure I did it now after running away."  
He nodded, "I understand. We can go late in the evening. I'll come with you."  
She asked, "What about my neighbors? What if someone saw us?"  
He held her shoulder, "I'll protect you."  
She looked into his sincere eyes, and didn't know if she should thank him or be mad at him for what he's done. At last she sighed and moved away from him, "Okay, then. But I need to eat first. I haven't eaten since my breakfast. We need to have dinner, then I'll make a list of my essential needs from home then we go."  
He nodded and headed to the refrigerator smiling, "That sounds like a good plan."  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Late that night, Erik stopped the motor bike he stole and got off it with April a few meters away from her house. They couldn't see anyone around, so they sneaked into it, and April moved immediately to her bedroom to get some clothes and some papers. She had already decided before what to bring, so it took only a few minutes, before she got back to Erik, who was waiting out of the room watching the photos of her family that were scattered across the walls. Before they walk to the door, he held her arm and moved his index finger to his mouth warning her to keep silent. Her eyes opened wide, when she heard the slow steps at her front door. She looked at him scared and he pressed his fingers gently around her arm. He whispered, "Do you have another exit?"  
She shook her head, so he grabbed the door handle slowly, "Then, it's war."  
He opened the door suddenly to find one man holding a baseball bat and swinging it to Erik's head. April gasped , but soon a heavy shovel from the garden was hitting the man's head. Erik didn't wait to see how bad the guy was hurt. He pulled April and ran towards the bike hidden between trees. He jumped and April followed him holding onto his waist tightly with her backpack on her shoulder. When they got far enough and April realized no one was following them, she let the breath she didn't know she was holding, and rested her cheek between Erik's shoulder blades closing her eyes in relief.  
He felt her body shaking against his back, so he asked, "Hey, are you okay back there?"  
She moved her head so she was resting her forehead on his back now with eyes still closed, "That was Armando, Marcus' brother."  
He stopped the motor bike as they approached his car, "Don't worry. I didn't hit him hard."  
She sighed and got off the bike to get into the car with him. He drove silently for another hour till they reached their motel. They walked into the room and he took off his jacket, "I need a shower. We have another four hours before we get out of here. I suggest you get some rest."  
She looked at him as he moved into the bathroom without even waiting for an answer. She took off her sneakers and got a brown nightie, before she decides to have a shower herself after that two big adventures of her day. She knocked on the bathroom and yelled so he can hear her, "Hey, Erik."  
She heard him, "Hmm?"  
She replied, "Would you save some hot water for me?"  
He didn't answer, so she moved to sit on the armchair waiting for him. Her eyes scanned the small room wondering where she would have that rest he talked about. There was only one bed in the room with small dining table and a couple of chairs other than the armchair she's occupying. Where would she sleep after that tiring day? Will she sleep sitting in the chair? Will she lie in the bed with him? The idea of sharing one bed with him brought her goosebumps and a cramp in her lower belly. She startled when she heard the bathroom door opening and him stepping into the room in a black fluffy cotton robe. She swallowed and felt her cheeks burning as his bluish grey eyes met hers. He scanned her for a moment before walking to the dresser to comb his hair, "I usually shower with cold water."  
She swallowed again and whispered, "Thank you."  
He nodded and watched her reflection in the mirror as she stepped into the bathroom. She was thin with curvy waist and cylindrical legs that the skirt failed to hide. He closed his eyes thinking about those legs when they were very naked and close to his, when they were on the bike. He remembered the heat of her body as she stick to his back. He groaned when he felt the hardening in his groin again. He needed that cold shower badly, otherwise he would take her in that filthy room. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to be like those men who hurt her. Like those men she hated and he's just killed. He sighed and moved to his bag pulling a big map and started putting his next step of his plan.  
When she came back, he was sitting on the bed. She looked at him embarrassed and talked, "I used your shampoo. I forgot to bring mine."  
He nodded silently trying to overcome the wave of arousal that crushed him at seeing her in that nightie. Her arms were exposed to his hungry eyes as well as her neck, down to the cleavage between her breasts. She noticed how he looked at her and cleared her throat, "Where would I sleep?"  
He smirked, "Well, I don't see you have plenty of options here. You can use the bed, unless you prefer to sleep on the ground."  
She twisted her mouth, before moving around the bed to lie down on the far end of the bed away from him. He sighed and moved the covers over her bare legs to cover her body. She held the cover at the level of her waist and murmured, "Thank you."  
He nodded and moved backwards to rest his back on the headboard keeping his gaze on the man's picture on the wall facing him. She watched him moving a coin in the air between his fingers without even blinking, before it flies to penetrate the wall between the man's eyes. She gasped and sat up terrified. His stare never moved away and she scanned his cruel features for a moment before moving her hand to touch the numbers on his forearm lightly. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before turning his face to look at her. She raised her hand to touch his cheek hesitated. She couldn't know if she was feeling sorry for him, or grateful for him. But she definitely felt attracted to him. His eyes had a strong magnet that was pulling her to him. Seeing his bare chest from the robe turned her on as well. She was confused to feel like this for the first time in her life. No boy or man had ever made her feel like this. They all made her feel scared and hated. This man, though he was very cruel and dangerous, he was kind to her and made her feel safe.  
Their eyes met and she whispered, "Talk to me, Erik. Let me help you as you helped me."


	2. Chapter 2

Erik looked at April concerned, and asked, "Are you sure you will be okay? You don't have to do this?"  
She nodded confidently, "I'll be fine, Erik. It's just a small boat and you already showed me how to control it. It's you whom I'm worried about. I really hope you reconsider that dangerous move."  
He held her shoulders and grinned in excitation, "I'll be okay, Abbie. I've waited for that moment for eighteen years."  
Her eyes filled with tears and her voice shook, "Be careful, please, for me."  
He nodded and moved to the edge of the boat, "Wish me luck, April."  
She gasped as she heard the water splash caused by his jump into the cold water. She watched him swimming towards the not-far big boat that hold Sebastian Shaw on its board, and her heart prayed for him.  
She couldn't move her gaze from the big boat of Shaw for a moment. She gasped when she saw Erik's figure flying out of the boat into the water. She started the engine to go to him but stopped when she saw the boat anchor flying out of the water towards the boat hitting it hard. She frowned when other big boats of Coast Guards appeared in the area. She didn't know what to do. They didn't think about such consequences.   
She saw a submarine separated from the boat diving into the water, and Erik pointing his arm towards the submarine. It started to move pulling Erik behind it and April started to shout calling him. She cried as she saw him immersed in the water and disappearing completely. She sat down and covered her eyes crying for him. She cried for indefinite period of time and didn't hear the Coast Guard boat approaching her till she heard Erik calling her from it. She looked up to meet his eyes sparkling with rage.   
She was helped to get on board with him and she held his hands tightly when she was with him. She asked worried, "Erik, are you okay? What happened?"  
He pursed his lips angrily, "He's gone, I couldn't get him."  
He was covered by a small blanket, so she stepped closer to hold his arm and whispered, "What happened? Are you hurt? Who are those people with the Coast Guard?"  
He looked towards the other man in blanket, the man in black suit and the woman with black suit dress, "He is like me, there are others like me. There were two on the boat too. And the other two are CIA agents?"  
She looked at him amazed, "Like you? You mean they can move metals too? And why the CIA is here?"  
He held her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes, "They don't control metals, but they have other talents. This is why CIA is here. This man was going to explain it, but I insisted you join me."  
She looked into his bright eyes and raised her hand to his face touching it lightly, "Thank you, Erik. I would have died of my worries about you. I got so scared when I saw you disappeared under the water. I thought you might have...."  
Her words chocked and he pulled her to his chest, "I wouldn't leave you here alone either, April. And don't worry, I'm fine now. We are fine."  
She raised her body to kiss his cheek softly, but was interrupted with the male CIA agent, "Mr. Lehnsherr, we're going to a safe house, so you, your friend and Prof. Xavier change and get breakfast before we go to our secret section of the mutants. Prof. Xavier will bring his sister with us too, she's another mutant."  
Erik nodded silently, still holding April close to his body, so the Agent commented, "As you see, all civilians will be mutants except your girlfriend. She's not supposed to be there, but we agreed because we need to talk and share information about Shaw."  
Erik looked at him coldly, and the agent looked at April, "Miss Brandon, we've checked your file and knew you're a good citizen back there in your country, despite the chaos that happened with your... escape. But I need to tell you that this is a very classified and critical issue. If anything you see or hear about got leaked, you would be held a captive for all your life."  
April looked at him annoyed, then moved her body closer to Erik seeking safety. Erik encircled her body with his arm and asked, "Are you threatening my friend, Agent Jackson?"  
The man shrugged casually, "No, I'm just emphasizing the secrecy."  
He left them with no more words as they approached the marine. They all moved to leave and got into the SUV parking nearby, before heading to the safe house.   
In their room in the safe house, April looked at Erik as he combed his hair neatly. She asked him, "What are you intending to do, Erik? Will you join them?"  
He put on a leather jacket and zipped it, "I don't know yet, Abbie. They know about Shaw, they know how and where to find him. I need to know too."  
She rubbed her palm with her thumb nervously, "What about me?"  
He looked at her confused, "What about you?!"  
She shrugged, "You heard the man, I shouldn't be here with you. Should I leave, or maybe wait for you at the apartment we hired?"  
He scanned her worried face for a moment, then asked concerned, "Do you want that?"  
She shook her head immediately, "No, please, no. I want to be with you."  
Her tone lowered an octave, "I feel safe with you."  
He walked to hold her hand and pull her up of her chair, "Then you don't have to leave. And I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."  
She looked at him passionately and whispered, "Thank you."  
He grinned at her and pulled her out with him, "Let's go have some breakfast, then."  
She smiled and walked with him out of the room and into her new life.  
"""""""""""""""""  
April get down of the SUV with Erik and the others where Moira, the CIA agent stopped it at the covert base. She walked by his side listening to Agent Jackson who talked about the CIA mutant division he's directing and about Shaw. They met another intelligent mutant who's named Hank and he showed them his supersonic jet as well as his mutation. They were all impressed to see him hanging from the ceiling and she saw he was a nice guy, not oblivion of the adoring look Raven gave Hank. They had a tour in the big building and talked together for hours. At the end of the day, they had their rooms. After dinner, April sat in her room alone confused. She wanted to be with Erik. She wanted to feel closer to him in this big facility which scares her much. The idea of him leaving her now, or her kicked away because she wasn't a mutant like all of them scared her. She liked him much. He was the only man who treated her well, who didn't want to hurt her. He was the only person who really gave her protection and safety. She decided to go talk with him. She needed him to assure her again that he won't leave her to survive alone in that foreign country.   
She got out of her room and headed to his. When she knocked the door, she got no answer. She turned the door knob and it wasn't locked. The room was empty, so she sat on the sofa waiting for him. She didn't wait long, he got into his room to find her sitting and resting her head on the headboard. He pulled her hand, "Come on, let's go."  
She moved with him, "Where to?"  
He turned to face her with rigid eyes, "I got Shaw's file. We don't need them now. I got what I want."  
She moved with him out of the building unable to understand. She thought he would be excited to find he's not alone and there were others like him.  
Before they reach the stairs, they heard Charles' voice as he talked to Erik. She didn't talk with them but listened to them as they argued about Erik's past with Shaw and how he would need special friends to face him. When Charles walked into the building, she looked at him concerned, "I think he's right, Erik. You said Shaw had mutants with him on his boat. I think you will need those people in your war with him."  
He looked at her thinking, before he nodded, "If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way."   
She smiled and held his hand taking him back with her into the building.   
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
In the morning, April heard knocking on her door. She opened it to see Erik holding two plastic trays for breakfast and two cups of coffee. She smiled and let him in. He grinned when he saw her in the short purple gown that exposed most of her body, "I see you made yourself comfortable."  
She smiled embarrassed, "I didn't expect any men in my room that early."  
He chuckled, "Relax, my dear, I'm not here for any naughty acting. Although I doubt any man can resist that pretty gown."  
Her face blushed and she took one tray from his hand and sat on the edge of her bed avoiding his eyes.  
He put the coffee on the bedside table and sat on the sofa to eat his breakfast. She asked him casually, "So, how's my metal-head man feeling today?"  
He watched her intently focusing on her bare thighs,"Perfect."  
She swallowed and asked with hoarsy voice, "Any plans for today?"  
He took a bite of his sandwich then talked, "I'll go to see Jackson and Xavier. If we're going to recruit mutants, then Charles and I will rule it, not normal humans."  
She looked at him shocked, "Normal humans?"  
Erik nodded, "Yes, I won't let him control us. If there are many of us out, then we should control our acts, we make our decisions, not owned by government, or used as weapons by the non-mutants."  
She raised an eyebrow amazed, "Is it a matter of mutants and non-mutants now?"  
He covered his tray again and got up of his chair to get his coffee, "For me, it's about getting Shaw. It's my war and I choose how and with whom I fight."  
She looked at him confused as he sipped his coffee fast then moved to the door, "You can join us when you eat and change, or just stay here. It's up to you. I'll see at dinner, anyway."  
And as usual, he didn't give her a chance to talk and just walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts. She finished her breakfast slowly, not in a hurry. He's already said she didn't have to go with him. He didn't want her with him. He saw HER different now. She sighed and closed her eyes in pain. She didn't like how he talked about humans and mutants. She felt worried. He was mutant and she was human. She can't be sure now if he would keep his word, if he would stay with her and take care of her. They were with those people for less than two day and she felt devastated and threatened since the first moment.   
She sipped her coffee slowly not knowing how to spend her day here alone, without Erik. They've been together for about two weeks, but they were together almost all of the day that she felt too attached to him. Away from his thoughts about Shaw, he was a nice and kind man. He filled her life more than even her mum had done.   
She had a shower trying to cool down her head of those thoughts. She lied down in the bed thinking again about what to do when Erik leaves. She knew it's only a matter of time now, so she wanted to plan for her life after him.  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
When Erik didn't come to have dinner with her, she took his meal and went to his room. It wasn't locked as last night. And empty again. She sat on his couch to eat alone then decided to wait for him, wondering where he was, and what took him so long. She started to get worried that he might have got involved in anything. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was almost midnight when she felt his gentle touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find herself still sitting on his couch with her legs bent beneath her body. She yowned and asked, "Erik, what time is it?"  
He moved away and took off his black suit jacket, "It's quite late. Why aren't you asleep in your room?"  
She stretched her arms, "I was waiting for you. I got worried when you didn't come for dinner as you told me, so I brought it for you."  
He started to unbutton his white shirt, "Why did you sleep on the couch then? Why didn't you use the bed? It would be more comfortable, you know?"  
She swallowed when she saw his bare chest, "I didn't know when I fell asleep. Besides it wouldn't be nice to come and find me asleep in your bed."  
He chuckled, "Come on, it's not that different from finding you asleep on my couch. Besides, we've already shared bed before, remember?"  
She sighed and moved to the door, "I remember. But I guess it would be better to leave you to get some rest now and talk in the morning."  
He held her hand before it reaches the door, "Don't go. I'm not that tired. And it's so cold out there. You might catch cold with this tank top you're wearing."  
She looked at him confused, so he nodded to the bed, "We... can share the bed. It's not too small."  
She shrugged and moved to sit on the bed, "I agree, only if you continue changing your clothes in the bathroom."  
He chuckled and took his pajama pants walking into the bathroom. When he came back, she was already lying on her back on the bed, with bed sheets covering her body to waist. He came to lie down beside her and she asked, "You're not eating your dinner?"  
He turned to face her, "I had a more delicious dinner than that in an amazing night club."  
She turned to look at him angrily, "You were having fun in a night club, leaving me here on fire?"  
He smirked, "It was work. We had a stripping dancer to recruit. She has amazing mutation. I'm sure you were like her."  
She smirked, "Why would I? She wouldn't strip for me. Even if she did, I'm not interested in women."  
He laughed amused, and she hit his shoulder then turned her back to him, "Good night, kinky."  
He laughed again, "Good night, sweetie."  
She sighed and closed her eyes trying to sleep and ignore the heat of his body next to her. Her body shivered when he moved closer to her and put an arm around her lean waist. He felt her trembling, so he whispered, "Relax, April. I don't bite."  
She tried to regulate her ragged breathing and the arousal she felt deep in her belly. She couldn't fall asleep, till she felt his regular breathing that informed her he was asleep now. She sighed and moved her hand to his one over her waist, enjoying his approximation to her for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

For a whole week, Erik was busy with recruiting mutants with Charles. They brought a few of teenagers, whom she met a few times, and found they were nice and had interesting gifts. Only one mutant was driving her nervous, Raven. The idea that she could change her shape into anyone scared her, especially with her obvious crush on Erik. April met her a few times while she was having breakfast or coffee with Erik and she never liked how Raven looked at him. On the other hand, April noticed how he followed Raven with interested eyes. She was sitting in her room reading, when she heard the knocking on the door. She called him in, and Erik got in silently closing the door after him. She got up and asked concerned, "What's wrong? Why are you glum?"

He walked to her and held her elbows gently, "Nothing wrong. I came to tell you I'm leaving for Moscow in an hour. We have a lead to Shaw."

She nodded with a pale smile on her face, "That's good. But you're leaving me here?"

He nodded, "I'll be back soon, you know. I'm not leaving you here alone."

She smiled cheerfully, "Good. I'll be waiting for you. Good luck and be safe."

He asked with concern in his eyes, "Are you sure you will be okay?"

She nodded, "Definitely."

She followed her word with a soft kiss to his cheek, and he grinned, "l'm glad you feel okay about it. Be careful."

She nodded walking with him to the door, "You too."

He waved to her and left. She couldn't help worrying about him. He was her one and only family now. She knew how it was important for him to kill Shaw without considering the consequences. She was up the whole night praying for him. Being unable to contact him was tearing her. But eventually exhaustion won, and she fell asleep after sunrise.

When she got up, it was quite dark out of the window. She opened her eyes suddenly thinking she just heard a scream. She approached the window, and flinched back at the sight of a man falling down from the sky. She gasped and moved back a step when she saw another flying body. She put her hands on her mouth to prevent her scream, when she saw bodies of agents flying everywhere, and heard the shots and screaming all around the building. She cried and moved away from the window. She opened her door to leave, but was met by heat coming from an explosion downstairs. She closed it fast, and moved into the bathroom, locked the door and collapsed onto the ground sobbing in fear. Her body didn't stop shaking for long minutes, even after the shooting and screaming stopped. She was scared, and yet all she could think about was him, Erik. If he would be here soon to save her. If she would see him again. When she heard the door of her room slammed loudly, she screamed. She heard the familiar voice, "April? Are you here?"

She didn't reply for a moment till she recognized it was Hank. She got up and opened the door slowly with her face blushed and eyes buffed of crying. She jumped to him, "Hank, what happened? What's going on? Where's everyone?"

He patted her shoulder, "Relax, April. We're safe now. Shaw was here. He killed Darwin, and Angel went was him. Everyone else is okay."

She whimpered and sobbed again, so he pulled her, "Let's get out of here. We've reached Agent McGarret and she will be here soon with Charles and Erik."

She held his arm as he led her out of the building with the other mutants. They were all shaking of anger and fear. Raven was already crying as she saw Darwin exploding in front of her eyes. Alex and Hank told April what happened during the last half an hour at Shaw's attack on the building. They sat together on a bench at the garden, till sun rise. No one of them could have slept for a moment. When the black SUV stopped in front of them and they saw Moira, Charles and Erik getting down of it, they all got up to meet them. Raven ran into Charles' embrace, while April looked at Erik with tearful eyes. He pulled her to his chest, and rested his chin on her head whispering, "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now."

Her tears ran again wetting his jacket, as she clenched her fists on his back sobbing. He patted her back gently listening to Charles telling the group they should leave and them refusing. Erik let her go, and pulled Charles away to talk to him. After a little argument, they agreed to leave together to Charles' mansion.

The whole road to the mansion, Erik kept his arm around her as they sat next to each other in the car. When they reached their destination, Raven took them to a tour, and everyone started to choose a room for him with the view he preferred. After Hank, Alex and Panchee have chosen their rooms, Erik chose a bigger one, quite far from theirs. He put his arm around April's shoulders and leaned to her ear whispering, "What do you think about sharing a room?"

Her face blushed despite the serious events they've been through, "I think I'd prefer that, especially after last time I woke up alone."

He kissed her temple and looked at Raven, "Thank you, Raven. I think this will be enough for the tour. Abbie and I will take this room"

Raven looked at him surprised. She knew he and April were friends, but it didn't seem to her they were intimate. She twisted her mouth and walked out of the room, "Whatever."

Erik closed the door using his powers and looked at April concerned, "How do you feel now?"

She walked to him and raised her eyes to meet his. She put her hand on his heart and murmured, "I was so scared. When I heard all those screams. People falling down from the sky, the explosion. I thought I would die. I only wanted to see you one more time."

He pressed her hand to his heart and raised her other hand to his lips, "We're together now. I won't leave you again."

She searched his eyes not getting what he meant exactly. She whispered, "Erik, what are you...?"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss to her palm, "Not now, Abbie. We have work to do. You need to have some rest, you had a rough night. And I'll go to talk with Charles to see what we are doing next."

She nodded silently and he kissed her forehead, then walked out.

When she got up a couple of hours later, she looked from the window and saw Erik walking with Charles down in the garden. She went to them, and when she reached them she gasped panicked. Charles was pointing a gun to Erik's forehead, and the later was grinning. She yelled at them and Erik looked at her laughing, while Charles was obviously annoyed. He sighed and looked at her before walking away. She looked at Erik confused, "What was that?"

He chuckled, "Training. I told him I could stop the bullet, but he refused to pull the trigger."

She looked at him annoyed, then shook her head, "Aren't you ruthless?"

He chuckled again, and pulled her with him into the mansion, "Come on, you must be hungry."

She shrugged and walked with him into the mansion. He kept an arm around her waist, "We're going to train, all of us, I want you too to get some training."

She looked at him amazed, "Why me? I don't have any powers!"

He grinned, "Oh, I'm surprised."

She hit his waist with her elbow, "Stop teasing me."

He laughed and pulled her closer as they got into the kitchen, "I want you to learn self defense. If you are going to join us in our war against Shaw, I want you ready for any offense."

She sighed and opened the fridge looking for anything to eat with him, "I don't even know how I would be helpful to you in that, Erik."

He groaned and held her arm turning her to him, "Are you running away now, April? Did he scare you that much? You didn't meet the man to get that scared. But if you want to leave, go ahead. I'm not asking you to stay."

She gasped in pain, "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you. I was just wondering. Now let me go."

He sighed, and let her arm fall beside her body, so she ran out to their room.

When Erik came after her, he was carrying a tray of sandwiches and two coffee. April was lying on the bed crying and that broke his heart. He put the tray on a small table and sat next to her, rubbing her arm gently, "Abbie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She sat up to look at him with buffed eyes, "You're scaring me yourself, Erik. You are not the same person I met a few weeks ago. Or maybe this is what you really are."

He had a deep breath trying to relax, then spoke quietly, "This man killed my family, Abbie. He killed one of us last night.. He knows about us now. He will start another world war. He won't hesitate to kill us all. I want us to be ready to face him. We need to be strong to do that. I want you to be strong too. I don't want to lose you too because of him. You are so important to me now."

She looked at him confused. That was the second time he talks about her like that. She wondered if he had feelings for her. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Why? Why am I important to you? I'm no one. I'm not even a mutant like you."

He raised a hand to her cheek and smiled softly, "Maybe you are not one of us. But you ARE important to me, April. You belong to me now. I can't accept the idea of loosing you."

His eyes drifted away avoiding hers as he went on, "Of course unless you want to leave. I can't make you stay against your will."

She held his hand on her cheek and replied fast, "No, Erik. I don't. I want to be with you."

He turned his eyes back to hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I want to be with you too, April."

She locked her eyes to his aware of his thumb that moved to her lips now. She held her breath when he leaned forward to her. She could feel his hot breaths on her face now, so she closed her eyes and parted her lips in expectancy. She moaned when she felt his soft lips touch hers lightly then pull back. She opened her eyes to see his face was still so close to hers. She whispered his name softly, and he touched her lips again in a longer kiss. This time she responded by moving her hand behind his neck pulling his head closer. He groaned and pushed her down to lay her on the bed with his lips still on hers. She gasped when she felt the weight of his body over her soft body. She parted her lips and he moved his tongue to discover inside for the first time. She moaned again with the feeling of his hot tongue inside her mouth, touching her tongue and teeth eagerly, devouring her own mouth. She couldn't help moving her arms to embrace his strong body pulling him closer and moving them over his back.

When Erik felt her hands rubbing his back this way, with the sweet nectar of her mouth, he couldn't resist the urge to adapt his body position so she's now totally beneath his body with their thighs tangled. April gasped into his mouth, when she felt the hard bulge pressing against her upper thigh and apex which was soaking wet now.

She moved her face away to break the kiss and whispered, "Erik, Erik. We should stop."

He had a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then moved to sit back beside her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. I... I liked it. But... I don't know if it's wise to go any further. At least not now."

He swallowed and nodded, before he moves off the bed and walked to the door ignoring her eyes, "I brought you dinner and coffee. I thought you might be hungry."

He then left, even before he hears her thanks.

She sighed, and got out of her bed walking to the food tray. She looked at the sandwiches, then took a cup of coffee to drink. She stood by the window thinking about where things between Erik and her are going now. Was it right decision to share a room with him, despite the plenty of rooms in the huge mansion? She can't deny she had feelings for him, but does he? He's been acting quite strange lately, saying things that might imply he had feelings for her. But he could be just manipulating her as easily as he does to metals. She sipped her coffee slowly drowning in the bitter taste and bitter ideas. Until she made her mind. She's going to ask him directly. Why did he kiss her, really? What does he want from her?

She put down her coffee, and walked out of the room searching for him. She met Alex and asked him if he had seen Erik. He told her he was heading to the gym moments ago. She walked to the gym as Alex described and froze there. Was that Erik flirting with Raven? Why is he standing in the gym with hands in his pants pockets, while she was doing her work out? She felt there was something growing up between these two from the first moment, but why is he doing this with her, if he was interested in Raven?

She had a deep breath, then went to look for Charles. He was sitting in the big living room by the fireplace. He raised his eyes to her and smiled, "April, come on, join me. You play chess?"

She walked to the chair in front of him and sat down, "I wasn't that spoiled in my town, Professor. I was more like the black duck."

He rested his elbows on the armrests, "The black duck turned into a beautiful white swan eventually, April."

She laughed bitterly, "I don't think I'll go that far."

He held her hand, "You have already gone that far, sweetie. You are a beautiful person, April. No matter what other people tried to convince you the opposite."

She looked into his sincere eyes for a moment, then sighed, "Charles, I don't know how it would sound, but I want a separate room. I don't want to be with Erik."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we come to the reason of our rating. Enjoy.

Charles looked into her glowing eyes and let her hand, "Are you sure you really want this, April? Because I think you want nothing but to be with him."

She shook her head, "I don't think I should be anyway."

He scanned her uncomfortable face, "You love him."

Her eyes widened, and she murmured, "Please, don't use your powers on me."

He chuckled, "I don't need to read your mind to know that, my dear. If I did, I would find you don't even know you love him."

She sighed and moved her fingers through her tresses, "I don't know anything, Charles. I don't know if I love him, if he loves me, or even if Raven..."

She stopped abruptly, and he raised wondering eyes to her, "You think Raven and Erik are involved in some relationship?"

She sighed again and shrugged, "I don't know that either."

He pointed his fingers to his temple, "You want me to...?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think it's a good idea. Or maybe I'm afraid of what you might find. All I want is to keep away from him for a while till I know."

He nodded and got up, "No problem, let's go find you a new room."

""""""""""""""""""""

Next morning, April walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Erik, Raven and Alex were already there having their breakfast. She said good morning and poured herself some coffee, before leaving. When she reached the hallway out, she felt herself drawn by her hand into the wall beside her. She gasped, then frowned when she heard Erik's voice, "If you really want to avoid me, then you shouldn't wear a metal bracelet, dear Abbie."

She felt her hand goes free, and she turned to him, "What do you want from me, Magneto?"

He walked to her till his face was mere inches from hers, "Where were you last night?"

She bent her head, "You noticed? I thought you were busy with Raven, so I went to spend some time with Charles."

He frowned and held her arm tightly, "You spent the night with him?"

She moaned in pain, "You're hurting me."

He asked again with his teeth clenched, "Did you sleep with him?"

She replied in rage, "Did you sleep with...?"

She was cut off with Alex words, "Hey, guys. Are you coming to watch Banshee flying?"

Raven came after him, "I won't miss it , if I were you."

She winked to Erik and he smirked, while April threw her a hateful look. Erik looked at April and grinned, "Coming?"

She twisted her lips, and followed them with nervous steps.

When they reached the second floor, Charles and Hank were fixing two wings to Sean. Raven and Alex were joking with them, while she kept an eye on Erik, who was watching amused. They moved to the windows to watch the training, and April stood in another window alone. All of them had their eyes on Charles and Banshee, except April. She kept her eyes on him. On Erik, who stood by Raven and Alex. Raven was behind him keeping her hands on him as she smiled amused. Erik himself was laughing at Banshee till his gaze met April's. She was looking at him with eyes full of sadness and glowing with tears. When she pulled back of the window and walked to her room, he followed her. He knocked on the door, and got inside without waiting for reply. She was sitting on the floor by the door burying her face in her bent knees and crying. He squatted in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders calling her, "Abbie, what's wrong, sweetheart? talk to me, please."

She sobbed silently, and he moved beside her to embrace her body with his arm, and pulled her to him, "April, please, don't cry."

She moved to bury her face in his chest and hugged him tightly, her sobs came higher now. He rocked her in his arms now and kissed her head whispering, "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

She whimpered, "You hate me."

He shook his head, "Of course I don't, Abbie. You know I care about you."

She cried and clenched her hands on his shirt, so he rubbed her back, "Tell me what's wrong with you, my love."

She raised her eyes to him questioning, then sighed, "Just hold me, I need to feel you are still with me."

He moved to a comfortable position keeping her close, "I'm with you, Abbie. YOU left me last night, and God only knows where you slept. I was shocked to find the bed empty. I went to look for you, but you were nowhere. I thought you might have left. When I saw you this morning, I thought you slept with..."

She looked at him astonished, "No... of course I didn't. I saw you with Raven and thought you were flirting with her, so I asked Charles to find me another room."

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "It was a misunderstanding then. And it seems I'm not the only metal-head head here."

She chuckled and rested her cheek to his chest. She listened to his heart beats for a few minutes, then asked, "Will you train me to self defense?"

He kissed her head, "Definitely. I have more plans for you, Abbie."

She ceased breathing, here he talks oddly again. He felt her confusion, so he held her chin and raised her head to face his face, "You're not going to leave our room again, April, okay?"

She nodded silently, so he smiled, " do you think about shopping and having dinner out?"

She grinned, "That sounds great."

He moved to get up pulling her with him, "Then, let's get ready."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Erik and April spent more than three hours shopping for both of them. When they were done, he took her to a romantic dinner that she enjoyed so much. When they finished their meal, she held his hand over the table and smiled at him, "Thank you so much, Erik. I really loved the food and the place. This is a night I will never forget."

He grinned and raised her hand to his lips, "The night is just about to start, dear Abbie."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hand, and pulled her up with him, "Come on, dance with me."

Her face blushed, and she felt so embarrassed when he pressed her body to his. She has never been so close to him, or to any other man. When they started moving with the melody, she felt she wasn't on earth anymore. They were flying together in the sky. His smell was hypnotizing. His warmth was enclosing her like an expensive cashmere coat. His strong arms around her body claiming her as his forever. She could see the envy in women's eyes around her. She raised her eyes to see he was watching her. He grinned happily at her, and she smiled shyly, before she moves her hands around his waist to claim him too. She felt his sigh when she did that, and she closed her eyes in relief.

She didn't know how long they danced. But they broke their embrace when the music finally stopped. They looked at each other and they were the only couple still dancing. He whispered as if he was afraid to break the silence around them, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and moved with him back to their table.

When they reached the mansion, it was clear everyone was asleep now. They sneaked to their room and he searched his bags till he found the white small nightie. He turned to give it to her. She looked at him amazed, "What is that? I didn't buy it!"

He nodded, "I bought it for you. I saw how you looked at it and I thought it would be a nice gift."

Her jaw dropped, "Erik, you don't have to..."

He put his index finger on her lips, "I wanted to buy you it."

She looked at him with grateful eyes, "Thank you, Erik."

She then put a soft kiss to his lips. He looked into her eyes and leaned nearer to her face again. She parted her lips and he pressed his lips against hers, this time in a longer kiss. He parted his lips and touched her lower lip with his tongue lightly. She got the hint and opened her mouth to receive his tongue. She couldn't resist the urge to suck his tongue this time. She spent the best night with him and she intended to make it unforgettable. Their tongues fought to please each other, to taste each other. She moaned running out of air, so he had to break the kiss. She gasped and surrounded him with her arms refusing the loss of contact. He moved his lips to her jaw nipping then licking her soft skin. She moaned in pleasure and pulled him closer. He moved his hand over the sides of her body, caressing her round breasts with his fingers. She giggled and moved her knee up to caress the bulge in his groin. He groaned, "We're playing dirty now?"

He embraced her waist and raised her off the ground, then walked to the bed. He threw her down and she laughed before he covers her little body with his strong one. She bent her legs on either sides of his hips, looked into his deep eyes and sighed. He moved a hair tress behind her ear and whispered, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

She swallowed and nodded, "I want you."

He buried his nose into her neck, "And you have me, April. You've had me since that day in the bar."

She looked at him amazed, "What? You mean...?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers, "I love you, April. You've stolen my heart since I met your eyes for the first time."

She murmured, "You never showed it?!"

He touched her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm good in hiding my feelings. And I wasn't sure about yours."

She asked hesitated, "What about Raven?"

He chuckled, "She's a young girl, Abbie. She's not even eighteen. She's not a grown woman like you, my love."

She raised her hands to hold his face and panted, "Take me, Erik. I want you to claim me forever."

He grinned, "With pleasure, my love."

And he gave her another deep kiss, before starting take her clothes off of her. He started with her sweatshirt, then glared at her cleavage that met his hungry eyes. He buried his face between her breasts and inhaled deeply, she smelled like strawberry. He hummed and licked her soft skin, she gasped at the sensation of his rough taste buds, and he grinned against her skin. He moved a hand lower to her pants and pulled them down, followed by his own pants. The feeling of the hair of his legs made her moan as he parted her thighs using his and his hair brushed her inner thighs. She was very sensitive to every touch of him on her silky skin. His hands roamed her body eagerly and she was panting now. She moved her hand to the trim of his pullover and pulled t over his head with the undershirt. When his bare chest touched her abdomen, she felt her body flushing and got on fire. She whispered his name, and he moved a hand into her panties. She cried when she felt his cold fingers cupping her hot mound. He moved his middle finger across her clit and opening, making her writhing beneath him. She was wet and he grew harder as he heard her moaning. Suddenly, he had that hunch, and he raised his eyes to her, "April, have you done this before?"

She swallowed and shook her head, "Will it hurt? You know,... the first time..."

He chuckled joyfully and kissed her lips, "I'll try to make it with least pain, just relax and trust me."

She embraced him and whispered, "I trust you, Erik."

She laughed when she felt her bra unclasped spontaneously, and she bit his ear, "Just don't use your powers, please. At least, not this time."

He laughed and used his hands to remove her bra and panties, then his boxers, before lying over her again. She shivered when she felt his hot and engorged shaft brushing against her inner thigh. He put soft kisses on her neck, and she moved her hands over his body enjoying the contact between their naked bodies. He moved his thumb to caress her swollen clit, and she jolted under the contact. He chuckled and whispered, "Relax, my love. We're just getting started."

She sighed and he moved his lips to suck and lick each of her nibbles. She moaned in pleasure feeling wetness between her legs building with his bold caress. Her moans turned into a cry when he inserted his middle finger into her tunnel. He bit her nibble, and started to move his finger inside and outside of her slowly. She was wet and hot, yet tight and he was worried he might hurt her. He wanted to bury himself deeply inside her, but he had to wait. So when he buried his ring finger in her, he was panting himself at the pull in his groin. She whimpered under his touch as he fingered her with two fingers, and circled her clit with his thumb. She felt his cock pressing hard against her thigh and felt his pre-cum leaking on her. She felt the tension in her lower abdomen building and she cried, "Erik, more please. I'm close."

He increased his pressure on her sensitive bud and moved his fingers faster and harder into her. When he felt her muscles clenching on his fingers, he bit her nibble and she came hard on his hand screaming his name.

He showered her chest with soft kisses, waiting for her to come down from her ecstasy. When she opened her eyes, she met his smile and his two fingers covered with blood, "See, everything went fine."

She blushed and held her breath as whispered, "Erik..."

He kissed her forehead, "I told you, baby, I'll take care of you."

She captured his lips and pressed her hips up to meet his still hard member. She moaned at the sensation of it pressing against her clit, and he groaned in return. She whispered to his ear, "Erik, I want to feel you inside me, now."

He grinned at her, "I want nothing more than that, my love."

He held his shaft and caressed her sensitive clit with the velvet head. She writhed and panted as her desire rose again. He brushed her lips with his tip back and forth gently spreading her juices from her previous orgasm. When he felt her lubricating again under his ministrations, he pressed his tip against her opening and raised his eyes to her, "Are you ready?"

She held her breath and nodded. He pressed his cock deep inside her to the hilt in one move. He roared and she screamed and tried to moved her pelvis away, but he pinned her to the bed holding her hips tightly. She was in pain at the intrusion, he was big for her and she was very tight. She could feel him stretching her beyond repair. The feeling of fullness took over her and she felt so panicked that her tears ran.

He knew how she felt, he was with many women before and they always suffered during the first time because of his huge girth. April was different. She was virgin. And he never slept with a virgin. She was very tight and that drove him to the edge. He knew he wouldn't last for long. For all his reasons and hers, he stilled inside her, giving her time to adapt to his size and the new experience and giving himself time to not to come immediately.

She was still crying and he held her face gently with his both hands, "Shhh, it's okay, Abbie. The pain will go soon. Just relax and don't think of it."

She looked into his eyes through her tears, so he smiled kindly, "Just think about us, you and me, together, eventually. Isn't it amazing? Me inside you. Haven't you wanted that long time ago? Me claiming you as mine, forever. You're mine, April, only mine."

His words, despite arousing, were soothing and calming. She felt the pain decreasing, and he felt her body relaxing beneath him. He smiled, and she nodded to him with a pale smile. Once she gave him the permission, he started to pull out of her, then thrust inside her again. He started slowly and gently at first, pushing deep inside her that she gasped with each thrust. He wanted to feel her taking every inch of him, to feel every sensitive point inside her. He could feel the rough area on the anterior of her vagina brushing against his cock. He grinned at the wonderful sensation. He knew he won't last more, so he moved her legs over his shoulders and plunged into her faster, his head hammering her rough area mercilessly.

She couldn't stay calm or focused anymore. Having a man inside her drove her to the edge. Having Erik inside her took her insanity. She whimpered in pleasurable pain, "Oh, Erik. This feels so good. You... feel... so good. Don't. Stop. Please. Take. Me. Make. Me. Yours."

He panted as he plunged into her brutally and insanely, "You. Feel. So fuckin good. Abbie. Take. Me. Baby. All. Of. Me. You. Are. Mine."

He felt the vein on his cock pulsating, and he knew he was very close. He needed her to come with him. He moved his hand to rub her clit very hard and she cried, "Erik... oh... I'm close... Erik... oh... my..."

He panted, "Come, with... aah... me, you little, slut. Squeeze my... cock...aah... with your cunt. Close your... pussy... on my penis... milk me... hard... Fuck...ah..aaaaaaaahhhh."

And he came hard inside her, grinding her clit, the same moment she cried feeling her muscles trembling around him, squeezing him, milking him to the last drop. He snored at the feeling of her muscles clenching tightly on his shaft, while she moaned feeling his hot milk rushing inside her, washing her walls with a man's blessing for the first time, planting the holly seed inside her raw womb for the first time. They clenched into each other for a few moments, till their breathing got regular then he collapsed over her, bearing his weight on his elbows. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other saying in the same moment, "I love you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated and keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems I need to change rating here, things are getting a little out of control between those two.

April woke up next morning late. She moved her hand on the bed beside her, but it was empty and cold. Erik must have gotten up earlier. She got out of the bed, and smiled when she felt the stickiness between her thighs. She walked to the bathroom, the itching still inside her from last night. Although Erik was gentle and patient, his huge cock definitely hurt her tight tunnel. She can barely walk. She had a hot shower giving special care to her womanhood, maybe the hot water could relief the discomfort.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Raven drinking tea. She asked her if she had seen Erik. Raven told her he went with Charles to train Sean. April had her breakfast, and headed to the garden. She saw the three of them with Hank fixing the wings to Sean's body. She climbed the antenna and said good morning to all of them. They all replied casually, except Erik, who gave her a playful smile scanning her slim body. Her face blushed and she moved her gaze away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and listened to Charles telling Sean what to do and that they won't rush him or let him do anything he doesn't want. She gasped when she saw Erik pushing the boy of the antenna and the boy screamed as he fell down.

Charles looked at Erik blaming, "Erik!"

Erik chuckled as he moved to stand by her, "What? You were thinking about the same thing."

Charles smiled then watched Sean screaming again and rising up by the sonic waves. They all laughed and April clapped her hands. Charles gave them a side gaze as Erik rubbed her back joyfully. He smiled and pulled Hank with him to go down and check Sean. When Erik was sure they were alone, he pulled April to him and devoured her lips. She giggled into his mouth and he pulled her hips to his hardness. He broke the kiss to whisper to her, "You see what you do to me?"

She blushed and involuntarily rubbed her groin to him, "Erik, not here."

He squeezed her butt with his hands and bit her earlobe, "Then let's go to our room. I need to feel you around me again."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Are you okay?"

Erik asked April concerned as he pulled out of her. She was still panting, but she nodded, "I'm great. Just a little sore maybe."

He kissed her chin, "I think it's just a matter of time, and you will get used to it."

He licked her lips, "You'll be the perfect size for me soon, although I love the feeling of you so tight around me. But I intend to make you mine forever. I'll ruin you for all other men."

She took his tongue into her lips and sucked it, "I'm already yours, Lehnsherr. No other man will have me. Never."

He grinned and moved off her, "And I'll make sure of that. I'm a selfish and possessive man, my dear. I'll never let any man touch what's mine."

She chuckled and got out of bed to the small bathroom, "Okay, selfish. Would you help me clean the mess you made."

He walked after her and they had a shower together.

He wore his clothes and watched her doing the same, "Charles and I are going to practice again, you want to come?"

She nodded and held his elbow, "I'm following you to even hell, Lehnsherr."

He shrugged, "I hope you don't change your mind, when you have to choose, April."

She looked at him confused, but he pulled her out with him. She followed him to meet Charles in one big balcony. Charles smiled at them as they joined him, and gave April a meaningful gaze which made her face blushed. She stood by them, watching Erik trying to move the big antenna, but failing.

When Charles invaded his memories, and helped him to concentrate, Erik was able to move it. Erik laughed joyfully despite his tears at the memory of his mother. Raven called them to watch the President's speech and Charles hurried inside. Erik turned and met her concerned eyes. She moved closer to him and raised a hand to wipe his tear. He pulled her closer and grinned, "I did it."

She smiled and pulled his face to kiss him, "Good job, my hero."

He chuckled, hugged her tightly and she returned his embrace, before they follow Charles to watch TV.

""""""""""""""""""

April held tightly on Erik's shoulders crying in pain and pleasure as she came hard around him. He pushed himself deep inside her emptying himself as she straddled him on the edge of their bed. She crashed her body onto him exhausted, and he embraced her and kissed her temple passionately.

She sighed and whispered, "That was amazing. The best so far."

He chuckled and moved his fingers over her back, "Don't worry, my love. I have many good tricks for you that I haven't used yet."

She pulled back, with him still buried inside her, "I'm eager to live all of it with you, Erik."

She followed her words and clenched her folds around him teasingly. He groaned and bucked his pelvis up into her, "Easy, baby. I don't think you can tolerate one more round tonight. You're still so tight and I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at him, "I know you would never hurt me, Erik. But I really want to feel you inside me all the time. Your semen is as essential as blood for me to live. Your thrusts inside me is more like cardiac massage to keep my heart working. I live because you are with me."

He laughed, "That's a very twisted kind of romantic words, I think. But if you really want it, let me wash my cock first, it's soaked with our juices from the two times, then I'll fuck you so hard that your heart might stop and need real massage."

She laughed and kissed his lips, then got up off him, "Let me take care of that, please."

She pulled him with her to the bathroom, and moved the tap to hot as she stepped with him into the bath tub. He let her grab the warm water and wash his still hard cock with her hand, while her eyes are locked to his. When his shaft wasn't sticky anymore, and she felt it twitching between her fingers, she knelt in front of him and approached her face to his groin slowly.

Erik held her hair gently, and moaned as her felt her hot lips around his sensitive length. She smiled and sucked him deep into her throat, as her hand moved to turn the shower on, and the water started to spray on their bodies. She closed her eyes trying to hold the gag feeling with his tip pushing against her deep throat, then started moving her lips around him. She licked the tip and swallowed the pre-cum, humming at the salty taste. His moans echoed in the bathroom and he couldn't bear her ministrations anymore.

He pulled her up with him and crushed her lips with a wild kiss, while his hand sneaking into her wetness.

She gasped at the unexpected movement, then opened her legs wide to allow him better access.

He grinned, and plunged into her torturously slow that she moaned into his mouth. He turned to pin her into the wall and raised her leg up to his waist.

She encircled his hip with her leg and held onto his shoulders for balance. He stroked his cock and whispered, "Yeah, hold on well, because I'm going to rock you so hard, baby. I'm going to ravish your cunt with my penis. And fuck you like an animal. You won't cum till I tell you."

Her face reddened at his words. She loved how he talks dirty to her when they fuck.

She held her breath ready for the intrusion, but Erik stopped before he penetrates her and moved back. She raised her eyes to him and wondered, "What's wrong?"

He replied, "We never used any protection."

She laughed, "So what? You don't want to have children?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you think it's quite early to discuss that?"

She sighed, "Relax, metal-head. I'm in the safe-period of my cycle."

His face relaxed, "I'm sorry, Abbie. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I don't think this is a good time to..."

She nodded and pulled him down, "Never mind, I know what you mean."

She held his shaft herself and positioned him to her hole. He pressed deep inside her and she gasped feeling him pushing hard against her cervix. He started his hard and deep thrusts, moving against her deepest spot, "If you won't be pregnant, then I want to spill my milk deep into your womb."

She raised her other leg around him, "Yes, Erik. I want to feel you deep inside me. Fuck me, hard. Make me scream."

He pushed deeper into her, and she could feel him in her lower belly. She gasped with each thrust, and he held her hips tightly, and buried his head into her neck as he felt her suffocating cavern pressing on his big cock, "Abbie, you're so good. I want to fuck you all the day. I want all people to know we're fucking. I want you scream as you come around my penis. I want this hot tight pussy to squeeze my penis so hard. I want all people to hear us when we both come."

His words turned her on more, and a pleasurable pain built inside her as he tortured her cervix. The sound of their naked bodies slamming against each other under the water echoing around them, and firing them more. He moved inside her faster and harder, and she knew she was close, "Erik, aaah. Erik, I can't. Let me... cum... please. Aaaah. Erik."

He felt her folds trembling around him and her body was shivering in his arms. And he was close himself. He moved his hand to rub her clit, as he plunged into her very wildly, "Yeah, cum for me... Abbie... milk me... aah...you're so... tight... aah ... and hot... fuck...aaaaah."

He felt the pull in his cock, and he pinched her swollen clit so hard. She screamed and all her body clenched around him, as she came hard around his cock. He came immediately after her, at the feeling of her strenuous contractions on his penis. He cried and thrust in her three more times coming deep inside her uterus. She whined at the feeling of the hot fluid rushing inside her belly. It felt so good that her tears ran with the water sprays over them.

They stayed clenched to each other panting for moments, until they could collect themselves. She lowered her legs and was going to fall, because of the tangling sensation still in her lower body. He held her waist fast, and she giggled. He grinned at her, "That was exceptional."

She nodded, "Yes, it is."

He pushed her away teasingly, "Now wash up and go to bed. You had enough for tonight."

She laughed and nodded, "I agree."

They cleaned their bodies and put on their robes, before heading to the bed together.

""""""""""""""""""

Erik laid down beside April, listening to her regular breathing. She fell asleep few minutes after the shower, but he couldn't. His mind was too busy with Shaw and the atomic war he intends to start. He stayed beside her for more than half an hour, but eventually, he decided to go down and have a drink.

He put his clothes on and headed to the kitchen downstairs. On his way, he saw Charles sitting in the living room drinking. He walked in, "Do you mind if I join?"

Charles looked up at him, "Of course, I don't."

He poured him a drink and brought the chessboard, and they started to play. As they did, they argued about tomorrow's trip to Cuba and their different aims. Erik said calmly, "You think they are all like Moira."

Charles scoffed, "And April? Isn't she one of them too?"

Erik's face hardened, "You were spying on us?"

Charles shrugged, "I heard a scream. I had to check it. I didn't know it was you making her scream. I retracted once I got it."

Erik clenched his fists, "Stay away from her, Charles."

Charles frowned, "Why, Erik? Do you really love her? Do you even care of her? You want to destroy all her kind. She's one of them, you can't ignore that."

Erik got up, "This is not about April."

Charles got up too, "What do you think she would feel, if she knew about your plans, about your ideas of her kind?"

Erik stared at him coldly, "She won't know. She's not the mind reader."

Charles crossed his arms, "You despise her."

Erik's breath hitched in rage, "No, I'm not."

Charles nodded, "You see her of a lower rank. You just use her, you're taking advantage of ..."

Erik cut him off, "No, I'm not. I love her. I care about her. She maybe one of them, but she's different. And she belongs to me, Charles."

He then moved to the door looking back at Charles, "And never try to change that anyhow. Stay away from my girl."

Charles smiled and shrugged, "I never thought about it, friend. I just don't want to see her heartbroken, because I know what you are to her."

He said the last few words as he pointed to his temple with two fingers. Erik sighed and walked out. When he reached his room, he changed into his pajama pants and lied down beside April. She turned to face him and talked lazily, "Where have you been?"

He stared at the ceiling, "Why are you awake?"

She put her hand on his chest, "I didn't feel you beside me on the bed. Are you okay?"

He sighed and turned to face her holding her hand, "We're leaving to Cuba tomorrow."

She nodded, so he went on, "I want you to stay here.."

She frowned, "You're all are going, why wouldn't I?"

He pursed his lips, "We're going to fight using our powers, you..."

She cut him off as she sat up and covered her chest with the sheets, "We're not going through this again, Erik. You said we belong to each other now. This mean one can't go alone leaving the other. And definitely I won't stay here alone. Besides I don't believe Moira has any powers and she's going with you."

He sighed and sat up, "I don't know how far things will go there, Abbie. I will kill Shaw. And I don't want you to hate me for that."

She raised her hand to touch his cheek, "I'll never hate you for this, Erik. I understand how you feel. And you forgot I saw you killing two men before."

He looked at her with begging eyes, "What if I failed? What if he got you? I can't let you get hurt."

Her eyes blurred with tears, "Erik, I love you so much."

He pulled her to his chest, "I love you too, April."

She sobbed, "Then take me with you, please. Don't leave me behind. If you guys failed to stop that war, I would like to die between your arms. You are the only man I've ever loved."

He had a deep breath and patted her head, "I won't let anyone hurt you, my love. I'll die before it happens. I'll protect you with my life."

She raised her reddened eyes to him, "Does it mean I'm coming with you?"

He smiled bitterly, "Nothing will make us apart, April. We belong to each other."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to finish with First Class. I hope you like it.

April held Erik's hand tightly, as Hank changed the angle of flying avoiding the Russian Missile fired. They were flying over the Russian and American fleets now, trying to prevent a world war.

As the missile hit the Russian boat, they sighed. Charles tried to sense Shaw, but he couldn't. Hank suggested he might be under water, so they decided to use Banshee as the underwater sonar.

After Sean has jumped into water, Charles contacted him and told Hank about the exact location of the submarine carrying Shaw and his assets.

Charles looked at Erik, who got out of his chair and approached the door. Charles asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Erik had a deep breath, "Let's find out."

He turned to give April a look that was met with her concerned eyes. He nodded at her, and moved down to stand on the jet wheels. She closed her eyes and her heart shattered for him. She heard him groaning and Charles talking to him unclear words, before she could see the submarine flying next to their windows.

Before they express their joy of Erik's victory, they heard Charles yelling, "Erik, take my hand."

Their eyes immediately noticed Shaw's asset, who was creating a twister around the sub and the jet. Hank shouted, "Hold on guys. We're getting some turbulence."

She felt the jet shaking and she cried, "Erik."

Erik didn't listen to either of them, and continued pulling the sub, till it crashed on the shore, the same moment their jet lost a wing and began to fall.

Charles yelled at Erik, who tried to hold his hand. April eyes attached to her lover unable to let out the scream inside her chest. Once Erik got in, the jet crashed on the shore and he used his powers to protect Charles.

When the jet stopped its movement on the sands eventually, Erik and Charles settled down and Erik ran to April, "Abbie? Are you okay?"

She moaned as he helped unbuckle her seat belt, "I'm fine."

They all got out, and Charles told them about Shaw's plan to turn himself into a nuclear bomb. Erik, Hank and Havok ran to the sub trying to get to Shaw. April kept busy with Moira, trying to reach authorities to warn them and send an SOS. Charles kept his fingers on his temple contacting Erik inside the submarine.

A few minutes later, Charles yelled, "He's gone."

April looked at him, "What?"

He shouted, "I can't reach Erik. He's gone into the void. I can't communicate with him."

She ran to him out, and he clenched his eyes tight trying to reach their friend. She could see Alex and Sean fighting with Angel in the air. A few moments later, Charles opened his eyes, "I got him. Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

Hank appeared suddenly away from them with Azazel. She saw Raven changing into Shaw and walking to them.

Charles groaned, and April looked back at him, "Charles, what's going on? Is he okay?"

He moaned, "Wait, April. I'm trying to control Shaw."

She held her breath and watched him. He suddenly yelled begging, "Erik, no. Please, don't. If you do it, there's no turning back. Erik."

She cried, "Charles, is Erik okay? Please."

Charles ignored her, "Erik, don't do that... Erik, no."

He then screamed, and she collapsed to the sand sobbing, "Erik."

Charles panted, and Moira joined them touching his shoulder. He raised his eyes to the sub and April heard Erik's voice, "Today, our fighting stops."

She raised from the ground, and saw him flying out of the sub with Shaw's dead body flying in front of him.

He let the dead body fall, and Shaw's assets walked to it.

Erik flew smoothly to them with a metal helmet on his head. He walked to them lecturing them about humans that are targeting them right now. He asked Charles to tell them if he was wrong. Charles concentrated for a moment, then nodded to Moira who ran into the sub to tell her bosses shore was secured and danger has been eliminated.

As Moira disappeared, they all saw many missiles fired from the two fleets flying towards them. They all got panicked, and Charles looked at Erik with extreme worry. Erik stared at the missiles for a moment, then moved his hand up. The torpedoes slowed down, then stopped in the air a few meters away from them. Erik had a deep breath, then turned his palm, and the torpedoes turned following the movement of his hand. Charles knew what he was thinking of, despite the helmet on his head. He murmured, "Erik, you said it yourself, we're the best men. It's time to prove it."

Erik didn't respond as the torpedoes continued to move. Charles shouted, "There are good men there on those ships. They are just following orders."

Erik clenched his teeth, "I've always been under the mercy of men who were just following orders."

He then gave him a hateful gaze, "Never again."

He then moved his hand so the missiles moved fast towards the ships.

April put her hand on her mouth to prevent a scream. Charles yelled at him, "Erik, release them."

Erik ignored him and the torpedoes kept their journey. Charles attacked him from behind and they both fell down. With Erik falling down, he lost control, and some of the weapons began to explode n the air. April screamed when she saw her lover fighting with their friend. Erik moved his elbow to punch Charles in his face, "I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me."

Charles was forced away by the hit, and Erik jumped up. Alex, Sean and Hank moved to help Charles, but Erik waved with his hand, "Get back."

They flied away by his powers, and he attacked Charles who was still on the ground, and gained back his control over the remaining weapons.

Charles yelled, "Erik, stop."

Erik hit him in the face and April cried, "Erik, please. Don't."

He looked at her momentarily, then got up of Charles walking away to aim the missiles to the ships, when he heard April screaming, "Moira, no."

He turned to her and a bullet missed him. He saw Moira shooting him with a pistol, and he began to divert them approaching Moira with steady steps.

As Charles was getting off the ground, a bullet hit him in the back and he moaned. Moira froze and Erik turned to him terrified. He saw Charles holding his back and falling onto the ground. Raven cried as well as April. Erik ran to him and used his power to get the bullet out of his friend, loosing control on all the torpedoes which exploded in the air.

All the six friends ran to Charles and Erik. Erik yelled, "I said back off." And they all stopped.

He then turned Charles into a comfortable position whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

He raised his eyes and gazed Moira hatefully, "You, you did that."

He moved his hand and her necklace started to strangle her. Charles talked in pain, "Erik, please. Don't do that. You did it, not her."

April watched them with her tears running and her voice choke, "Erik, don't. Please."

He released Moira and looked at Charles, "To turn us on each other, that's what they want."

April couldn't believe what he was saying to Charles. He hated humans, he wanted them dead. He even tried to kill Moira, their nice friend. She watched Erik getting up, nodding to Moira who ran to Charles. Her tears ran as Erik talked about how society won't accept mutants, and that they needed to build a new one for themselves. How they needed to be ready to fight humans. She saw another man she didn't know. He sounded different, looked different and felt different.

When she heard him asking, "Who's with me?" she noticed how he looked at Raven. He pointed his hand to Raven, "No more hiding."

Raven walked to Charles, and knelt beside him. Charles struggled to speak, "You should go with him. It's what you want."

She nodded, kissed his forehead and got up to hold Erik's hand. The other three friends never moved a step. They looked at Erik in rage, while Shaw's assets walked to join Erik. Erik raised his eyes to April wondering. She sobbed watching him between Angel and Raven. He begged, "April?"

She shook her head, "We don't belong to each other now, Magneto. We're different. I don't want to be with you anymore."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then nodded to Azazel, and the five of them disappeared immediately.

She collapsed to the ground and cried hard for the loss of the love of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles scratched his elbow after Hank had injected him with the antibiotic and asked, "How is she?"

Hank threw the syringe into the basket, "Bad. She still refuses to eat and barely talking with me."

Charles sighed, "I knew that would happen. I knew he would break her heart eventually."

Hank shrugged, "You couldn't do anything about it, Charles. She loved him even before you know them."

Charles sat up in his bed, "I will talk to her."

Hank held his shoulders, "Charles, you shouldn't move a lot. Your wound hasn't totally healed yet."

Chales carried his leg to bring it to the edge of bed, "It's been a week, Hank. And it's already healing. Ten minutes in the wheelchair won't make things worse."

Hank sighed, and brought the wheelchair, then helped him to move to it. They moved together to April's room and Hank knocked. They didn't get an answer, but he opened the door and walked in with Charles.

April was sitting in her bed with her legs bent to her chest and her arms embracing them. Her eyes were red and her face was wet of tears. She didn't look at them, and Charles rolled his chair to approach her, then nodded to Hank to leave them alone.

Charles touched her arm and called her quietly. She didn't reply, so he rubbed her arm, "April, look at me, please, my friend."

She didn't respond again, but her body shivered when she heard him inside her head, "April, you can't do this to yourself, my dear. I understand how you feel, but this won't make it feel better. You have to move on."

Her tears began to roll on her cheeks again silently. He talked inside her head, "April, you need to eat to survive, my dear. You would starve and I won't let that happen. I'll protect you, even if I had to feed you myself. I can't let you hurt yourself, my friend."

She started to sob and he pulled her arm and held her hand gently, "April, talk to me, please."

She turned her face to him and her voice came out husky, "What do you want me to say?"

He pressed her hand , "Tell me you will be okay."

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you okay, Charles?!"

He shook his head and his eyes got filled with tears, "No, I'm not, April. I lost my legs. I lost my sister. But I have to go on. Live has to go on. We need to be strong to survive."

She shrugged, "I'm not strong. I've never been. His presence gave me strength. And now he's gone, why would I survive? I've no one."

He moved his upper body closer to her, "You have me, April. You have Hank."

She shook her head and her voice shocked with tears, "You're not him, you're not Erik. Neither of you is him."

He sighed and rested his forehead to their hands, "I know. I know, April. But there's nothing we can do. Maybe, maybe he changes someday and come back to you."

She sobbed, "Even if it happened, it won't fix it. He hurt me. He hates me and want people like me to die, to vanish. He despise my kind. He will always see me lower than him. And he hurt you too, Charles."

He sighed, "It doesn't mean we should die, April. I'm not asking you to forget or forgive him. I'm asking you to live your life. Don't die for him. He doesn't deserve that, and he wouldn't do it for you."

She whispered, "He told me he would die for me. He told me to he would protect me."

Charles replied, "That was another Erik, different from the one you refused to go with. The one you loved doesn't exist anymore. I doubt he ever existed. You loved an image you've drawn in your mind."

She shook her head and looked at him blaming, "That wasn't what you told me a few weeks ago."

He sighed, "Things has changed, and we have to change too."

She untangled her tresses, "What do you want me to do, Charles?"

He smiled kindly, "I want you to eat, to leave your room, to live your life as you did before him."

She nodded surrendering, "I'll try."

He patted her hand, "Then come and join us for dinner."

She nodded and moved out of bed slowly, "Give me ten minutes."

He smiled and moved out of her room to start a new stage, with his new family.

""""""""""""""""""""""

April knocked on the door of Charles' library and waited till he replied. She got inside and he was sitting by his desk reading. He smiled at her, "April, how are you my dear?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. You didn't joined us for dinner, so I came to check on you."

He moved his chair to join her by the sofa, "I had some articles to review and I didn't feel hungry."

She smiled hesitated, "Fine."

He cocked his head, "You want to talk."

She swallowed and nodded, "I was thinking about what I will do."

He frowned, "Do about what, my dear?"

She had a deep breath, "It's been two months since..."

She swallowed again, "Since the incident in Cuba. Alex and Sean had already left. It's now only me and Hank. You need Hank for... you know, the experiments and your... your treatment."

He held his chair and asked calmly, "April, I'm keeping my word with you, and trying not to read your mind. But you're not leaving me a choice. So will you speak your mind, or shall I...?"

She closed her eyes,v"I... you... I don't think I should stay here anymore. I came here with Erik, and now he's gone. I'm not a mutant, so I don't think I belong to here."

He pursed his lips, "April, you really want to leave, do you even have another place to stay in?"

She shrugged, "I'll search for a small flat, I'll try to find a job."

He shook his head, "You're wrong, April. You may be not a mutant, but you're one of us. We're one family now."

She crossed her arms, "I feel useless, Charles."

He replied, "I understand. We can find you a job near from here. You can help Hank in his experiments. You can even be my nurse, so he concentrates on his job."

She laughed, "Come on, Charles. You don't even need a nurse. Your case is stable now and you're totally independent."

He sighed, "I don't want you to leave, April. We need you here with us. We can't lose you too."

She smiled sadly, "You miss her too. You saw me her replacement. As he took her..."

He cut her off, "No... I miss her, but you're not a replacement for her, and he didn't take her as a replacement for you. SHE wanted to go with him. He asked you to join him, and YOU refused. I want you with us, because you have no one else, and neither do we."

She sighed, "Okay, Charles. I'm staying. But I will work with you. I can take care of the garden, cook for you, help Hank, anything. But I don't want to feel useless."

He smiled, "No problem, my friend. I love your cooking anyway. "

She got up and walked to hug him, "Thank you, Charles. You are my best friend."

He kissed her forehead, "You're very welcome, my dear."

""""""""""""""""""""""

April sat on the sofa with her legs bent beneath her. Hank sat next to her, and Charles was in his chair a few feet away from them. They all sat in the living room watching TV. Charles gave April a side gaze, but her face was blank. He didn't need to read her mind to know that was only a mask she was wearing and that she was burning inside out.

They were watching Erik in his grayish white suit as he was taken into his prison, to spend his sentence for killing President Kennedy. It was a special designed prison, made of glass and plastic beneath the Pentagon, guards holding plastic guns.

They watched the live transmission in silence till it was over. Hank sighed and got up, "I'll go for a walk. I need some fresh air."

Charles nodded and turned the Television off, then turned his face to April. She was still staring at the TV, and he cleared his throat and called her.

She turned her eyes to him. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he pursed his lips, "I'm sorry, April. I never thought he could have gone this far."

She had a deep breath, "And now, I lost even hope."

He frowned, "Excuse me?"

She sighed, "You told me once, maybe he changes someday and comes back to me. Now this is not a probability anymore. He will stay all his life in that prison."

Charles chewed inside his lips and a sob escaped her mouth, "I won't see him again, never."

He sighed, moved his chair nearer to her and moved his hand to wipe her tears, "You still love him, April?"

She cried and shook her head, "I never stopped loving him. I shouldn't have left him, I should have gone with him, maybe I could have changed him, maybe he wouldn't have done this."

He closed his eyes feeling her pain, then looked into her eyes, "He made this this to himself, April. It's his fault, not yours. You could have never changed him."

She shrugged, "Maybe my love could..."

He cut her off, "Your love would have killed you. Erik would destroy you, if you were with him. Only God knows where Raven is now, or what happened to her."

She sighed and wiped her tears, "He already destroyed us, Charles, you, me and Raven."

He closed his eyes and had a deep breath, "But we will go on, my friend. We will survive. You need to forget him. You need to find peace with yourself."

She shook her head, "I wish it was that simple, Charles. But it isn't. Peace was never an option."


	8. Chapter 8

April opened her eyes startled, "What the hell was that?!"

She looked at the clock on her bedside table, and it was only seven o'clock. She sighed thinking, "It must be Charles' hang over again. He's always drunk and things are getting out of control. He might have crushed anything in his way"

She scrambled in bed several times trying to get back to sleep. When she failed, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have her morning shower.

When she got out of her room, she walked to the kitchen to have her coffee. As she sipped it slowly, she heard the murmurs coming from the library. She sighed and put her cup down and went to check on Charles.

When she got in, she saw Charles and Hank talking to a man she never saw before. She cleared her throat, so the three men looked at her. Charles scoffed, "April, perfect timing. Come and see what our guest is requesting."

She asked amazed, "And who is our mysterious guest?"

Hank answered, "Logan. He says he's our friend coming from the future. He's a mutant too."

Her jaw dropped, "Excuse me?!"

Charles chuckled, "And guess what? He wants us to help Magneto get out of prison. To save that future."

Her face got pale and she frowned looking at Wolverine, who approached her slowly, "April? Abbie? You're Magneto's girl? I always wanted to meet that woman who kept him at bay."

She scoffed shaking her head, "Magneto's girl?! You're totally wrong, sir. I'm no one's girl."

He smiled, "Maybe not yet."

She swallowed, "And you're here to change that future?"

He scanned her pale face for a moment, then turned to Charles, "Charles, we need to start soon."

Charles sighed and looked at the blueprint laid on the table, then raised his eyes to Hank, "We need to get our plane ready. You work on it and I'll be ready in minutes."

Logan nodded towards April, "We will need her with us."

Charles frowned, "What for?"

Logan replied, "I know she always had an effect on him. Her presence will make our mission of convincing him easier."

April Chuckled sarcastically, "Don't you hear, man? He hates me. He hates all humans."

Logan turned to her, "You're different. You were his weakness."

She looked at him confused, and Charles held her arm, "April, we need to take our chances. You can stay on the plane, if you don't want to break into the building with us."

She closed her eyes trying to control the rush of emotions she suddenly got. When she opened her eye, they were full of tears and she shook her head, "I'm not ready for that, Charles. I don't know if I can do it."

He held her arms, "I know, my friend. We all feel like you in a way or another. But we must do it."

She had a deep breath and nodded silently as her tears ran on her cheeks.

""""""""""""""""

The flight to Arlington was silent. At least for April. Hank was sitting in the cabin, she sat with the two men on different seats in the jet. Charles had a few talks with Logan regarding their plan. Logan told him about a super quick guy that they would help them break into the Pentagon.

She was nervous and scared. They were going to break into the building and she was worried they might get caught. She would then lose the two men she knew in the whole world, her whole family. She was confused why even Charles and Hank trusted this weird guy.

Another thing was making her extremely nervous. They were bringing Magneto. Erik, the only man who could make her heart beat. The only man she loved. She doesn't know how to feel about it, about him. He left her ten years ago on that beach and now she was going to meet him again.

When they left her alone and went for their mission, she's grown more irritated and nervous. It was less than a couple of hours and he would be here. Erik will be with her soon. She didn't know how to meet him. Should she slap him? Should she blame him? Or just throw herself into his arms and cry?

She had a deep breath trying to relax herself and think rationally. She looked at her wrist watch every minute. She was running out of time, and he would be here soon. She wondered how he might look now after ten years. Is he still the same handsome guy? Does he still have that look in his eye? The look that brought her to her knees and made her fall in his love. She closed her eyes tightly and thought, Does he still love her? Does he even remember her? Will he recognize her?

She walked to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. She has changed since she left him. She cut her hair, she lost her tan color and her skin is paler than ever. And she grew older. She was twenty two when he left, she was a young woman. Now she's thirty two, a grown woman with curvy slim body. She checked her body and her clothes. She's wearing a jeans and a hooded sweater. A fit that doesn't make her so feminine, especially with that trimmed hair.

She sighed and moved back to her chair, when she heard a car approaching. She looked through the window and it was their rented car. She moved to the door to meet them. Her heart skipped a beat, when she saw Erik getting down off the car, and Hank pointing to the plane. Hank stood with the other two men and a teenager with silver hair, who she thought the guy who helped them. Erik walked to the plane and climbed up the stairs, before his eyes met hers. He froze and frowned. She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but her voice got out husky, "Hello, Erik."

He climbed slowly and got through the door beside her, "Hello, April."

He went inside the small jet, and she followed him trying to stay coherent, "Your clothes are wet. You need to change. I... we brought you some clothes."

He turned to give her a stern look, "I hope these clothes aren't Charles' or Hank's. They wouldn't fit then."

She swallowed, "They are new. And they are your size."

She finished her words and gave him a paper bag, "Here, you can use the room in the tail section."

He took the bag and walked to the room.

In a few minutes, the three other men were joining her, and they took off to start their journey to Paris to stop Raven.

Hank was in the cabin as usual, while the four of them were sitting scattered in seats and sofas. She couldn't help stealing gazes to Erik every now and then. He grew old, in his forties now, but he was more handsome than before. She scanned his broad shoulders and could barely hold her tears. There were days when she rested her head on them and sleep like a baby. How much she misses those days now? She knew she would be weak again once she sees him. She knew she needed him like she always did. Charles and Hank have never replaced him. No man ever could. No man could ever have her heart, but Erik Lehnsherr. He was her only man. But was she for him? Does he still love her after all those years? After she's refused to go with him, and chosen to be with another man?

She sighed, he would never even care, she thought. He had Raven after all. The hot young blonde, who had crash on him since the first moment, and he never stopped her, no matter how much he said he wasn't attracted.

When she felt the burning behind her orbs and the lump in her throat, she couldn't hold it anymore. She got up and rushed into the small room. She sobbed silently for moments, until she heard the shouting out of the room, and felt the plane shaking. She ran out to check it, and saw Erik and Charles were arguing. Erik was shaking with rage as Charles accused him of abandoning them. With Erik's anger raising, the metal objects started to fly and hit them. Erik yelled at Charles and the plane body started to collapse. She fell to the sofa with the violent movements, and Charles fell to the floor, while Logan hold onto his chair tightly. Hank called Erik to stop, but it didn't seem he heard him. Erik continued to shout at Charles accusing him to letting his kind down and never fighting for them as they were supposed to. The plane started to lean to one side and Hank lost his control over it. April cried, "Erik, please, stop."

He froze suddenly at her pegging words and calmed down, so Hank could regain control again. Charles gave Erik a hateful look, then moved to join Hank. April got up and rushed to the room sobbing while Erik stood watching her with eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

""""""""""""""""""

April crashed to the small bed in the plane and cried as she's never done. She was scared. Charles was right, that wasn't her Erik. That was a cruel man she would never want to know. She wasn't scared the plane might crash, she was afraid of him, of Erik, for the first time since they met. She was shaking from crying, and she didn't hear the knocking on the door, and didn't hear him coming. When Erik put his hand on the back of her shoulder and called her, she startled and flinched away from him.

She sat up and looked at him with reddened eyes, "What do you want?"

He sat next to her slowly, and kept his gaze on the floor between his feet, "I came to apologize."

She got off the bed and walked to the door, then turned to him, "Apologize? For what exactly? I can't imagine the great Magneto is apologizing to me, the weak and mean human."

He got up and walked to her, until his face was mere inches from hers. He shook his head ignoring her words, "I'm sorry, April. I didn't mean to scare you. I never wanted to hurt you. You know..."

She cut him off, "I know you're lying. You always wanted to hurt me. You wanted to hurt all my kind. You never loved me or cared about me. You faked all of that."

She was now yelling at him and her tears running again, "You never respected me. You used me, used my love. You took advantage of me. You always hated me and saw me low. You made me your whore. I'm nothing more than a whore for you, a cheap human whore."

She collapsed to the her knees, and buried her face into her hands whimpering. He knelt beside her and moved his hands hesitantly to her back. When she didn't make a move, he moved closer to embrace her little body with his strong arms. He rocked her gently and rested his chin over her head. He closed his eyes in pain and murmured, "That's not true, April. Definitely not true. I never looked at you like this. You were different. I loved you. I wanted you with me, and still want you."

She moved her arms to his back and touched him softly, "I was scared. You scare me, Erik. How can you be so cruel? How can you harm others so easily?"

He held her tightly and his lips touched her temple, "Whatever you see me doing, whatever others say to you about me, April, be sure I'll never hurt you. I'll never hurt the only woman I love."

She raised her eyes to look at him astonished, "You... you love me?"

He moved his hand to caress her cheek, "You know I loved you, Abbie. And I didn't stop loving you. As much as I was glad to see you again, I was mad to know you were with Charles all those years. You left me for him."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, Erik. We are friends, nothing more I swear."

He looked into her eyes with eyes full of hope and whispered, "You mean you never slept with him?!"

Her face blushed and she whispered, "Neither with him, nor with anyone else, Erik. I'm still yours."

He looked at her amazed, and his lips parted in a pale smile, "Abbie,..."

She cut him off, "You on the other hand had Raven. I knew you two were having something. That's why she's gone with you."

He closed his eyes and sighed. She watched his face and felt the tears pooling again in her eyes. He moved to rest his back to the door, and pulled her with him. He embraced her shoulders and his other hand held her hands. She raised her eyes to him, and he spoke with husky voice, "When you refused to come with me, you broke my heart. I was hurt to see you choose and prefer Charles. I spent days trying to figure out what I'm doing next, how I would proceed without you by my side. I was vulnerable for the first time in my life. Raven was there as always trying to seduce me. You were right, she wanted me. Only when we were together, you made me stronger. But then I was alone, and she was there. She knew I was broken and she used that to get to me. She offered me herself in your form. She wanted me and I wanted you. So I fucked her every night in your shape, for months. In the morning, she was just Mystique for me. In the evening, she was April, the woman I love."

April listened to him in amazement. She never imagined he was hurt too. She always dreamed of him with Raven in her blue form or her blonde form as they knew her. And she always got up crying in the middle of the night because of that. She couldn't imagine he would do that, he would ask Raven to change her shape into hers. She was taken by his words, so she suddenly moved to straddle him and held his face with her hands, "Erik, I'm sorry too. I never thought you would be hurting. I thought you..."

He raised his fingers to her mouth, "Don't you dare say it again. I love you, Abbie. And I'm not letting you go again. Even if I had to kidnap you. You understand?"

She chuckled nervously and nodded. He pulled her to his chest and they hugged tightly whispering each other's names.


	9. Chapter 9

April sat in the rented car, behind the wheel. They asked her to keep the engine running while the four men went into that building in Paris trying to stop Raven. They believed she would be there during Trusk's conference about his sentinel soldiers. She parked the car several yards away from the building watching the reporters from all over the world, when she heard the bullet. Her body shivered and she knew there was something wrong. She tried to stay calm in the car, but when she heard the screams. She looked up and saw Erik flying out of a window in the second floor. She got out of the car and approached the scene. He was waving his hands towards Mystique, who was crying on the floor. She saw a bullet coming out of her leg to Erik, who redirected it to shoot it again towards Mystique.

April gasped when Beast jumped from the window to strike Erik. Mystique got up and limped away disappearing between people who were watching the mutants. She watched Erik fighting with Hank in his blue form till they were both falling into a fountain. Hank held Erik beneath the water, trying to strangle him. She screamed and ran to them, when a metal barrier moved to hit her, and she fell to the ground. She raised her head and saw all metal barriers and cars around them shaking violently and moving in random directions. Her heart dropped when she saw the water staining with the red color from Erik's blood and saw his hands struggling with Hank.

She cried, "Hank, please don't. Don't kill him."

Beast raised his eyes to her with his hands still choking Erik. He saw her tears and pegging eyes, and his hands loosened around Erik's neck. Everyone screamed when the metal bars of the fountain moved to grasp Hank. Immediately, Hank was brought away from Erik, who got up and stepped out of the fountain. He looked around searching for Mystique, but she wasn't anywhere. Some officers pointed their guns at him, but he waved to make them fly away. He met April's eyes looking up at him, then walked away without a word. She collapsed to the ground and cried until she felt Charles' hand over her shoulder.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

All their flight back to Westchester, neither of the two men or April talked. Hank stayed in his cabin until they arrived. Charles, despite he didn't have his powers, could sense April's sadness. Her face was blushed and her eyes glowing with tears.

When they got back into the mansion, she walked to the stairs and Charles stopped her, "April, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, but..."

She cut him off sternly, "Shut the hell up, Charles. You know nothing."

She turned to them, "You don't know how to loose the only person I loved all my life, the man who protected me, took care of me. Erik is not just a man for me. I loved him, gave him myself. I lost my virginity with him, I felt incredible things I never felt with anyone else. And he loved me too. He got hurt because I left him. I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't let him go yesterday. I should have followed him."

Her tears ran as she sobbed, and Charles stared at her as she went on, "I was happy. I thought I got the love of my life back after ten years of suffering. We were together again. Then in a second, I lost him again. I lost my love. I lost the reason for my life. So please, don't tell me you know how I feel, because you don't. You will never know."

She finished her words, and ran upstairs to her room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For hours, April didn't leave her room. She kept crying for hours, till she fell asleep. When she heard the knocking on the door, she opened her eyes and got up calling the knocker. She was surprised to see it was Logan. He smiled at her, "Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep."

She shook her head, "It's okay, get in."

He sat on the edge of her bed and asked calmly, "How do you feel now?"

She shrugged, "You tell me. You're the one coming from the future."

He scanned her face for a moment, then shook his head, so she asked him skeptically, "Why did you lie to me?"

He frowned, "Excuse me?"

She moved to sit on her knees facing him, "You lied to me. You said Erik and I were together in the future. It doesn't seem like this to me."

He shrugged, "Maybe this future has changed when we helped him out. But I know you were his lover. You were like a myth to all of us. Abbie, the only weakness of strong Magneto. The woman who loved him and lived with him. The woman who could change him. The only human who could tame the monster inside him."

She raised her eyebrows amazed, "How? How could I be this precious to him, and he just leaves me on the ground and go?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell. We were never so close that he would talk to me about you. You were more like his dark secret. He would never talk to anyone about you, except maybe Charles. I never understood him or liked him."

She swallowed, "I was killed?"

He shook his head slowly, "You died while you were giving birth to his daughter."

She gasped and her eyes clouded with tears, "Erik and I had a girl?"

Logan sighed, "She never made it. She died several hours after your..."

He paused uncertain how to go on, especially after her tears began to flow. He held her hand and squeezed it gently, "He was happy with you, Abbie. You were too. Besides I'm here to change that fate. You now know how much he loves you. You can have him, if you really want him. You can stay longer time with him, if you want it."

She sighed and wiped her tears, "I want nothing more than that."

He smiled, "We still have a chance. You and Erik still have a chance. Don't waste it."

"""""""""""""""""""""

April stood by Charles' wheelchair looking around them, "I can't see any familiar faces here, Charles."

Charles moved his fingers away from his temple, "I can't find Raven, either. But I'm sure she will be here. It's her chance to kill Trusk, during the conference."

She bit inside her lower lip, "What if Trusk's sentinels got activated and detected you? What can we do?"

He raised his eyes to her, "Let's not think about it, April. We need to find Raven and Erik among those audience."

She looked around them again, "I'm not sure Erik would come. And if he came, I don't think he would listen to us. He will kill Raven before she kills Trusk."

He sighed, "I know he wouldn't listen to me. But Logan is sure he will listen to YOU."

She pursed her lips, "I'm not sure myself. But we need to find him first."

Hank and Logan joined them and Charles asked, "Anything?"

Hank shook his head and Logan replied, "Not yet. But she have to be here soon."

They stood beside April and listened to the USA President as he spoke about the mutants and how they are a danger to the future. But their eyes were busy looking for Erik or Raven. Charles kept searching people's minds to find them. He suddenly pointed to a man with a suit, "I found her. There, the secret service on the left. I froze her."

They nodded, Logan and Hank moved towards the man. Before the two men reached her, the sentinels started to move up off the ground, and all audience clapped their hands. April's heart shivered and she held onto Charles' shoulder, "Charles. We need to go."

He held her hand keeping his eyes between his friends and his sister, when the artificial soldiers started to shoot at people randomly. She screamed and felt Charles' hand tightening on hers. People began to ran away, and she yelled at Charles who was watching the President and Trusk being driven away into a safe shelter and Raven joining them in her disguise. Hank and Logan ran trying to find themselves a cover, but even cars got exploded by the bullets. April pushed Charles in front of her, but stopped when she saw a huge shadow. She looked up and got shocked when she saw a stadium flying over them and Magneto standing in its center raising his hands in the air. She held her breath as she watched the sentinels flying to him and stood beside him.

As the stadium began to fly down, her eyes met Erik's and she froze. She didn't see the pieces falling down from the stadium, but when she heard her friends yelling her name, she moved the same moment Charles pushed her violently and collapsed on the ground. She screamed and closed her eyes in panic when she heard the stadium hitting the ground around them. She opened her eyes after a moment to see Charles trapped under the wreckage. She couldn't believe she weren't crashed under wreckage. She got up and rushed to Charles, "Charles, are you okay?"

He nodded to her, "I'm fine, April. I'm not hurt, don't worry about me."

She tried to move the concrete and metal parts, but he yelled at her, "Abbie, it's heavy. You won't be able to help me."

She looked at him with tearful eyes, "You can't stay here like this."

He sighed, "April, you should go to him. Talk to him. This is the only way you can help. This is why you're here."

She shook her head, "I can't leave you alone, Char..."

She was cut off by sounds of shooting again and she saw one of the sentinels chasing Beast. Charles yelled at her, "April, go... now..."

She had a deep breath and ran to climb the wreckage to reach Erik. When she reached him, she saw him manipulating a piece of metal, so it pierced Logan's body. She screamed, when she saw her new friend suffering. Erik stopped for a moment, then waved his hand and Logan flied away of their sight.

She called him, but he ignored her and waved his hands towards the building, which began to shake. She moved her amazed gaze to the building and gasped when she saw a metal room coming out of the building. She froze in her place and watched Erik removing a whole side and flying the guns to point to the President, Trusk and their security inside the room.

Erik turned to the cameras and talked to the whole planet and April's tears ran. She saw The President getting out of the room and talking to Erik. She didn't try to interfere until she saw one of the sentinels coming towards Erik. She yelled to warn him, and Erik turned his face and waved to the robot, which was torn into small parts. The same moment, The President took a plastic gun out of his jacket and fired towards Erik. April screamed his name when she saw the bullet penetrating the side of his neck and the blood oozing from two whole. She cried and ran to hold him, but paused when she saw through her tears The President changing to his real form, Raven. The guns floating in the air fell to the ground and the sentinels froze as Erik lost his control over them. Raven walked to Erik who was on his knees holding his neck. He murmured, "You used to be a good shooter."

She kicked his face, "Trust me, I still am."

April yelled, "Raven, no."

She ran to hold Erik who lied still on the ground. Raven turned to shoot The President who froze with his guards. April removed Magneto's helmet and watched Raven talking to what she assumed Charles' image and pointing her gun to Trusk. April sat beside Erik and held his head looking into his eyes, "Erik, hold on, please. You will be fine."

He tried to smile, but he winced in pain, "I'm sorry, Abbie. I know I disappointed you."

She touched his cheek, "Sh... you shouldn't talk. We need to get you out of here. You will be fine, Erik."

He saw her tears as she sobbed, "We will be fine, my love. I'll take care of you."

He smiled in pain and nodded. They watched Raven drop her gun and walking away. April sighed and rested her forehead to Erik's head. She felt him freezing in her embrace and he suddenly got up. She followed him slowly and watched him waving his hands in front of his body without even blinking.

She felt the movement behind them, and turned to see Hank supporting Charles and approaching them through the wreckage. She held Erik's hand tightly and he talked to Charles, "You know if they took me, I'd be dead."

Charles nodded, "I know."

Erik nodded, "Goodbye, old friend."

Charles looked at him, "Goodbye, Erik."

He then nodded towards April, "Take care of her."

Erik looked at April and nodded. She looked at Charles, "Charles,..."

He nodded, "I know, April. Go with him. You belong to him."

She moved closer to Erik, "Goodbye, my friends. Thank you for everything."

She embraced Erik's waist with one arm and smiled at him. He nodded and raised his arms to make them fly up. She held tightly onto him and rested her head to his shoulder feeling happiness for being with him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Tell me if I should go on.


End file.
